


A Silly Notion

by calleryfield



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleryfield/pseuds/calleryfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short (by that I mean really short) fic that takes place before KH1, when the Destiny Trio was only having thoughts about leaving to far off worlds on their tiny raft. Riku's just thinking back on the whole idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Notion

"What are you doing?"  
The cheerful sound of his friend's voice breaks the boy's concentration from the pole. He looks up before shuffling to his feet and turning around to see Sora.  
"Just... tying something up," Riku mutters vaguely, hoping to stop Sora's bickering but the other boy keeps peeking over Riku's shoulder to see what Riku is up to.  
"Aw, what for?" Another question lingers in the air.  
"...Just 'cause," Riku shrugs. Sora blinks blankly at Riku's remark, keeping his eyes at Riku. Then, the moment Riku scrunches his nose up at Sora's blank stare, Sora quickly steps to the side. Before Riku tries to step in front of Sora, the other dodges and manages to get to the pole.  
Now that he sees the pole, Sora's eyebrows narrow, "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing," Riku puts his hand on Sora's back.  
"Is that your shirt?"  
"Sora—"  
"Why'd you tie your shirt up to a pole?"  
"Sora—"  
"Isn't your mom gonna be angry that you left your shirt —" Abruptly Riku squishes Sora's cheeks to stop the boy from talking any further. He tries to hold his friend's face for a couple of seconds, but Sora's puffer face only makes him laugh and let go.  
As Riku's laughter dies down, Sora looks over to the pole with Riku's shirt tied around it. His eyes gaze at the phenomenon for a while before asking again.  
Riku shrugs again, "Well... It could be a little stupid though."  
"It probably won't be as stupid as when you got your butt beat by Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka!" Puffing his chest up, Sora pulls a big grin. Staring deeply into Sora's eyes, Riku places his hands on Sora's shoulder.  
"...That was you." Immediately, Sora's whole pose crumbles to a slouch.  
"Oh..." The brown haired boy turns his head back to the shirt, "But anyways, what are you doing?"  
"Tying my shirt up to a pole," the silver haired boy walks and crouches down to tighten the shirt around the pole.  
"What for?" Following Riku, Sora crouches down.  
"To be remembered here," Riku looks up toward the sea washing up to the shore.  
Sora looks over to Riku before looking over to the sea as well.  
"You know how we want to go out and see other worlds?" Riku continues. "It might be a long time before we get back. By that time, maybe people will forget us. So, I just wanted to leave something from me for people to remember."  
Silence. Dead silence between the two as they listen and watch the waters brush up against the shore and return to the sea. The sun is still shining bright as ever, breaking through the large clouds that fog the sky; even the heat is still strong as ever, making both of them sweat as they are.  
"That's really sad, Riku," Sora pouts and stands up. "But you're wrong."  
"Huh?"  
"People will remember us: our moms, our dads, friends." Sora puts his hands against the back of his head. Giving Riku a big grin, Sora chirps, "So don't worry!"  
Riku nods but he turns his attention back toward the shirt already tied to the pole. Slowly, Sora stops smiling and sits down on the wooden floor. Another moment of silence between the two. Sweat beads down their faces.  
Then, Sora begins take off his own shirt. Looking over, Riku scoffs, "Now what are _you_ doing?"  
"Same thing as you!" Sora smiles. He throws his shirt around the same pole as Riku and begins to tie it. "I want to be remembered, too!"  
Riku chuckles and lets Sora continue to tie his shirt around the pole.  
"We should get Kairi to tie her shirt around here, too," suggests Riku .  
"Yeah!" Sora nods, "but she should just come over with an extra one... Not like take her shirt off. That'd be weird."  
"Says the person who took his shirt off," Riku scoffs.  
"I didn't wanna go all the way back home to get one," Sora pouts. "Should've given me a warning!"  
"Didn't expect you to see me," Riku shakes his head.  
"It's hard _not_ to see you when it's a small island," Sora sticks his tongue out, only making Riku chuckle.  
"Hey," Riku says, "Let's go get Kairi."  
"Sure!" Sora hops up to his feet, "Then we can all be remembered!"  
"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short fic! I hope you really enjoyed it. I may or may not actually come back and do another short fic similar to this, depending if I get any prompts for any items, so feel free to let me know in any way a prompt you'd like. Cheers!


End file.
